The fox and The hound
by mikael savisaar
Summary: kiba finlly tells naruto about his passion for him but how will naruto react? WARNNG contains explicet content and hardcore yaoi


Fox and the hound united

Chapter 1:

Naruto woke from a long happy sleep. He got up and started to get dressed. He was shirtless as he went over to the fridge to collect some food. The fridge was basically empty apart from some fish. He sighed took out the fish and started frying it. He went to the cupboard and took out a plate. The fish was almoost done. Naruto's stomach growled in anticipation. He was about to flip the fish then a loud banging on the door occoured. Stumbled he forgot about his fish and went over to the door.

"open the fucking door" said a familiar voice.

"i'm coming" naruto shouted back. He huffed and found the keys. The door opened slowly. It was kiba. What the hell did kiba want at nine in the morning.

"hey naruto" his voice was slightly strained. at that moment naruto realised he was still shirtless.

"umm come in then" naruto said akwardly going over back to his fish. It was now nearly burnt oh well. Naruto thought. "so why are you here so early?" naruto asked suspiciously.

"well first things first I need to talk to you urgently and privately" kiba replied looking off into another direction.

"why though" naruto sounding slyer turning his attention back on the fish he had now started eating. The taste was fine but a little burnt.

"ok I think it's better if you go and have a shower and put some clothes on first." kiba said. Naruto didn't ask any further questions. He ate his fish wondering why kiba would want to talk to him about. After he put his plate in the sink.

He wandered over to his shower. He stripped slowly also realising that he needed to go shopping. Oh well. The water felt hot on his skin. He stood there naked rubbing his body with soap. After a few minutes he decided he was clean enough and got out. He left the bathroom with only a towel on.

When he went into his beroom he saw kiba waiting on his bed. "ummm kiba i'm naked and now i'm getting dressed so could you leave please?" said naruto going up an octive.

"okay I will be waiting in the living room." he said and left slowly. What was going on with kiba today. He was getting dressed at a slow speed. Why was kiba being so odd. This question was puzzling him. Huh finally he just gave up and left the bedroom fully clothed in his usual summer atire.

"first kiba I don't know what you're gonna say but first I think we should go somewhere more private if it is important." naruto finished

"okay well where should we go then?" kiba asked almost as though he wanted to get all distractions out of the way first.

"i know the perfect place" said naruto heading over to the door

"okay" said kiba getting a bit moodier. Naruto realised something else. Why wasn't akamaru with him.

"kiba where's akamaru?" naruto asked kiba looked stunned at the question

"don't worry he's gone to the vet because he was acting weird and I wanted to know if everything was okay" he replied. After about fifteen minutes of silence naruto stopped outside a long dark alley way.

"okay were here now" said naruto "so why did you need to talk to me?" asked naruto now looking at kiba's face.

"i need some advice" he said looking at naruto. Kiba was going slightly pink.

"advice on what?" asked naruto now looking a bit more worried.

"well there's this person I like and I don't know how to ask them out" kiba said blushing and going even redder. In the cheeks wich was hard considering those tattoes he has.

"well who is this person?" naruto asked trying to look at kiba's face.

"they're my friend and i've known them for a long time and i'm not sure how the would take it if I did ask them out" he replied "so i'm just confused in what I should do" he said again looking away

"well first thing's first go up to them and just ask if the say no then it's their loss." naruto said plainly "so who is this person then?" asked naruto

"well don't react until you here the full story okay" said kiba taking in a deep breath of air. "okay so here goes. naruto i'm gay" he said naruto a little horror sturck kept silent and kept his word of listening to the whole strory. "and this person I want to go out with is you" he said looking away

"okay so you're telling me that you are gay and you like me" he said in disrelief but a little bit satisfied.

"you don'thave to say anything I just needed to tell you" said kiba

"listen to tell you the truth i've had a thing for you to" naruto said. He could now feel an erection coming over him. Kiba looked relieved at this news. Naruto lent in and kissed him. Kiba kissed him back. "why don't we head back to my place?" said naruto. Kiba smiled back at him. They ran as fast as they could back to naruto's. They stopped outsiede his it took less time to get there than going.

"so kiba how long have you well liked me in that way?" naruto asked.

"ever scince you left with jaraiya" he replied going redder. "and you" he asked

"well I've liked you for a few weeks now" said naruto he wasn't as red as kiba yet. They entered his appartment it was unusually neat they didn't notice. They went over to the bedroom. Naruto took off his shirt to reveal his bare chest. Kiba's erection hardened. Kiba took off his top to reveal his fishnet top. Naruto's erection hardened even more. There was no more time for stalling. Kiba bent down and pulled down his trousers and boxers revealing a completetly hardened dick. Kiba leaned his head down and started sucking. It was the best thing naruto had ever felt.

"fuck kiba you know your way around" said naruto sweating. Kiba smiled at naruto. It was a good fifteen minutes later when naruto burst into kiba's mouth. Naruto was now shaking in sweat at disbelief at what he ad just done. "ok now you're in for a real treat" said naruto bending down. Naruto sucked kikba's long erected dick and soon kiba was groaning in satisfaction. It didn't take as long for kiba to cum into naruto's mouth.

"fuck" kiba kept sayiing in a state of complete ecstasy. Naruto went faster hearing kiba groan more and more. Nauto stopped and pushed kiba on his back. Kiba was about to ask what he was doing but then he saw naruto grab a condom off the desk in his room.

"now kiba just relax and it will feel so much better" naruto said stuffing his long hard dick in kiba's arse. He started of slow but then got faster and faster. Kiba was now groaning so much it made naruto smile. Kiba started to jack himself off as naruto continued to shove his dick into kibas arse. A few minutes later kiba cummed in his chest and naruto knew that he was coming close to cumming uo kiba's arse. Naruto stopped and started jacking himself until he cummed.

"wow naruto" kiba said looking pleased at his new boyfriend's naked body glimmering in sweat. "that was great" kiba said smiling.

"kiba how did you know what to do down there?" asked naruto

"i just improvised but I could tell you liked it" kiba winked at naruto.

"so then what should we do because it's too dark to go anywhere" naruto stated simply

"why don't I just stay here because I told my mom that I was going to yours and I may be staying over" kiba smiled at naruto and naruto smiled back. They didn't bother to put any clothes on as naruto went into his bed and beckoned kiba to come with him. How many nights had kiba dreampt that he was sleeping in naruto's bed whilst cuddling with him.

"good night kiba" naruto said sleepily

"good night naruto" kiba said back. They then drifted off into a sleep together holding each other waiting for a new day.


End file.
